KingMan.EXE
is a NetNavi from the Mega Man Battle Network series who masters Chess with Tora, his operator. KingMan is based on the chess piece of the same name, and uses other pieces to attack. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 3 KingMan and his operator Tora participate in the N1 Grand Prix and fight against MegaMan before the tournament starts; although he was holding back. KingMan and Tora pass all the other rounds, defeating Masa and SharkMan in the process. MegaMan and KingMan face each other in the semi-finals, this time at full strength but MegaMan ends up winning. He later appears in the Wily Comp, deleting FlashMan before he could delete MegaMan with an explosion. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior KingMan appears in one episode of the anime with Tora. In the beginning of the episode, Tora is playing cyber chess with a computer and is about to lose when KingMan destroys the computer by deleting its NetNavi (a copy of KingMan), by overloading the computer by the use of Battle Chips; Tora and KingMan quickly leave. He and Tora later play a game of cyber chess with Mayl and Lan where they bet their NetNavis. KingMan uses an army of chess pieces against MegaMan and Roll with their own set of chess pieces. Despite the fact that Tora and KingMan were prodigies, they lose. Although Tora loses, Lan and Mayl let him keep KingMan. KingMan later helps them to fight off ShadowMan.EXE when he interrupts their chess match. They work together to drive him away and afterwards, KingMan and Tora return to Swapopolis. Manga History MegaMan NT Warrior When MegaMan is in a pinch against FlameMan, KingMan appears and saves him, easily defeating FlameMan. Later, FlashMan hypnotizes KingMan, but he returns to normal after FlashMan's defeat. Abilities The chess pieces he uses are the Pawn, Knight and Rook, starting the battle with two Pawns and one Knight. All pieces used cannot be destroyed except by using Breaking attacks, and will regenerate over time. *'Pawn:' Pawns are locked to KingMan's frontmost row, and they will move up and down to track MegaMan's position, attacking the two panels in front of them if they line up with him. *'Knight: Knights jump between panels, tracking MegaMan's position. When they land, they also create a shockwave that travels down the row. Only one Knight moves at a time. *'''Plan B: This is used when KingMan's pieces are persistently destroyed, or if MegaMan fights exclusively in the back row out of the Pawns' reach. Plan B changes the chess pieces and positions, like losing one pawn and gaining another knight, while using AreaGrab to lock the player down even more. Another variation summons a Rook to protect KingMan while spawning 2 Knights. *'Check Mate:' This move is only used if MegaMan's HP is low enough for it to finish him. It "locks" MegaMan into a position so that it is unavoidable, but it's possible to survive it with the UnderShirt program installed in the Navi Customizer. Battle Chips ''Mega Man Battle Network 3'' ''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' Gallery kingman concept art.png| Concept art of KingMan.Exe. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 3 bosses Category:Bastion Category:NetNavis without a Robot Master Counterpart Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis Category:Characters voiced by Scott McNeil Category:Null bosses